flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Life
NOTE: This page is a work-in-progress. Please help us complete it. Here you can find some different butterflies in the game, but from real life! Click on the set name to see the different butterflies in the set! | Aztec Set 2 Pale Sulphur.jpg|2 Pale Sulphur 9 Banded Orange.jpg|9 Banded Orange 17 Sara Longwing.jpg|17 Sara Longwing 18 BD.jpg|18 BD | Wayang Set 3 Leopard.jpg|3 Leopard Common Jezabel.png|7 Common Jezebel 39 Rajah Brooke's Birdwing.jpg|39 Rajah Brooke's Birdwing 25 Common Rose.jpg|25 Common Rose 41 Sea Green Swallowtail.jpg|41 Sea Green Swallowtail | Maua Set 29 Dotted Border.jpg|29 Dotted Border 47 Western Blue Beauty.jpg|47 Western Blue Beauty 43 Spotted Lilac Tree Nymph.jpg|43 Spotted Lilac Tree Nymph | Mariposa Set 1 Wood White.jpg|1 Wood White 44 Peacock.jpg|44 Peacock | Amigo Set 67 Orange Sulphur.jpg|67 Orange Sulphur 68 Pipevine Swallowtail.jpg|68 Pipevine Swallowtail 69 Five-bar Swordtail.jpg|69 Five-bar Swordtail 70 Jewelled Nawab.jpg|70 Jewelled Nawab | Mayan Star Set 4 Cephus Blue Ringlet.jpg|4 Cephus Blue Ringlet 13 Zebra Longwing.jpg|13 Zebra Longwing 14 Tigerwing.jpg|14 Tigerwing 24 Blue Morpho.jpg|24 Blue Morpho 30 Paradise Phantom.jpg|30 Paradise Phantom 34 Blue Doctor.JPG|34 Blue Doctor 37 Great Blue Hookwing.jpg|37 Great Blue Hookwing | Papakura Set 5 Cycad Blue.jpg|5 Cycad Blue 46 Purple Spotted Swallowtail.jpg|46 Purple Spotted Swallowtail 40 Silky Owl.jpg|40 Silky Owl | Turmeric Set 6 Orange Albatross.jpg|6 Orange Albatross 36 Red Lacewing.jpg|36 Red Lacewing ZZ3 Prioneris clemanthe.jpg|29 Red Spot Sawtooth | Citlali Set 23 Monarch.jpg|23 Monarch 12 Glasswing.jpg|12 Glasswing 11 Spicebush Swallowtail.jpg|11 Spicebush Swallowtail 20 Eastern Black Swallowtail.jpg|20 Eastern Black Swallowtail 27 Kingpage Swallowtail.jpg|27 Kingpage Swallowtail 45 Zebra Swallowtail.jpg|45 Zebra Swallowtail | Saltar Set Mesosemia loruhama KirstenH1151-002a.jpg|71 Loruhama Eyemark 72 Broad-banded Demon.jpg|72 Broad-banded Demon Temenis_laothoe_quilpayunia_m1d2_MEXICO_NAYARIT_Mpio._San_Blas_Singayta_100m_30-XII-1996.JPG|73 Tomato 74 Corinna Daggerwing.jpg|74 Corinna Daggerwing | Rama-rama Set 10 Leopard Lacewing.jpg|10 Leopard Lacewing 21 Dark Blue Tiger.jpg|21 Dark Blue Tiger 19 Emerald Swallowtail.jpg|19 Emerald Swallowtail | Uzuri Set 33 Fig-Tree Blue.jpg|33 Fig-Tree Blue 48 Silver Salamis.jpg|48 Silver Salamis 31 Giant Blue Swallowtai.jpg|31 Giant Blue Swallowtail 49 Sunset Moth.jpg|49 Sunset Moth | Itzamna Set 42 Amazon Beauty.jpg|42 Amazon Beauty 28 Cramer's 88.jpg|28 Cramer's 88 35 Pastel Papillion.jpg|35 Pastel Papillion 50 Gold-Drop Helicopis.JPG|50 Gold-Drop Helicopis | Leafwing Set 51 Glauce Leafwing.jpg|51 Glauce Leafwing 52 Acidalia Leafwing.jpg|52 Acidalia Leafwing 53 Scarlett Leafwing.jpg|53 Scarlett Leafwing 54 Superb Leafwing.jpg|54 Superb Leafwing | Shamrock Set 55 Green Hairstreak.jpg|55 Green Hairstreak 56 Holly Blue.jpg|56 Holly Blue 57 Purple Hairstreak.jpeg|57 Purple Hairstreak 58 Comma.jpg|58 Comma | Perisama Set 59 Manu Perisama.jpg|59 Manu Perisama 60 Humboldt's Perisama.jpg|60 Humboldt's Perisama 61 Hewitson's Perisama.jpg|61 Hewitson's Perisama 62 Lilac-banded Euselasia.jpg|62 Lilac-banded Euselasia | Tsubasa Set 63 Black Veined White.jpg|63 Black Veined White 64 Common Bluebottle.jpg|64 Common Bluebottle 65 Orange Tip.jpg|65 Orange Tip 66 Freyer's Purple Emperor.jpg|66 Freyer's Purple Emperor | Nawab Set 75 Emerald Nawab.jpg|75 Emerald Nawab 76 Shan Nawab.jpg|76 Shan Nawab 77 Blue Nawab.jpg|77 Blue Nawab 78 Great Nawab.jpg|78 Great Nawab | Admiral Set 79 Red Admiral.jpg|79 Red Admiral 80 Yellow Admiral.jpg|80 Yellow Admiral 81 White Admiral.jpg|81 White Admiral 82 Meadow Argus.jpg|82 Meadow Argus | Fantasma Set 83 Exquisite Sailor.jpg|83 Exquisite Sailor 84 Pyropina Phantom.jpg|84 Pyropina Phantom 85 Red Flasher.jpg|85 Red Flasher 86 Amber Phantom.jpg|86 Amber Phantom | Festive Set Snowflake_(Real_Life).png|93 Snowflake Common Brimstone.png|94 Common Brimstone Starry Night Cracker.png|95 Starry Night Cracker Mourning Cloak.png|96 Mourning Cloak Mabille's Red Glider.png|97 Mabille's Red Glider Harmonia Mantle.png|98 Harmonia Mantle | Birdwing Set 99 Cairns Birdwing.jpg|99 Cairns Birdwing 100 Queen Alexandra's Birdwing.jpg|100 Queen Alexandra's Birdwing 101 Southern Tailed Birdwing.jpg|101 Southern Tailed Birdwing 102 Wallace's Golden Birdwing.jpg|102 Wallace's Golden Birdwing | Aphrodite Set Tongeia Zuthus.jpg|103 Tibetan Cupid Talicada Nyseus.jpg|104 Red Pierrot Parides Eurimedes.jpg|105 True Cattleheart Eooxylides Tharis.jpg|106 Branded Imperial | Acraea Set Acraea Circeis.jpg|89 White Acraea Acraea Alciope.jpg|88 Hewitson's Acraea Acraea Encedana.jpg|91 Pierres Acraea Acraea Perenna.jpg|90 Falcate Acraea Acraea Igola.jpg|92 Dusky Veined Acraea Acraea Natalica2.jpg|87 Natal Acraea | Quetzal Set Papilio Glaucus.jpg|107 Tiger Swallowtail Chorinea Amazon.jpg|108 Amazon Angel Papilio Andraemon.jpg|109 Bahamian Swallowtail Protographium Epidaus.jpg|110 Kite Swallowtail | Colotis Set Nepheronia thalassina.jpg|115 Blue Vagrant Colotis euippe.jpg|116 Smokey Orange Tip Colotis Regina.jpg|117 Queen Purple Tip Colotis Zoe.jpg|118 Colotis Zoe | Jezebel Set 111 Red-banded Jezebel.jpg|111 Red-banded Jezebel Black Jezebel.jpg|112 Black Jezebel Imperial Jezebel.jpg|113 Imperial Jezebel Red-Spotted Jezebel.jpg|114 Red-spotted Jezebel | Metalmark Set 121 Starry Night Metalmark.jpg|121 Starry Night Metalmark 119 Apollo Metalmark.jpg|119 Apollo Metalmark }} Category:Trivia